Sous la pluie
by Yukina21
Summary: Une fois de plus , Yuki dépasse les bornes! aura t'il une fois de plus la chance de réparer son erreur? rien n'est moin sur. EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: les personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas , dommage !

_**GRAVITATION : Sous la pluie**_

_**Prologue :**_

C'était une nuit calme, le vent ne soufflait pas mais la pluie tombait à n'en pas finir, laissant penser que le ciel partageait la douleur qu'éprouvait son cœur déchiré.

« -Pourquoi , pourquoi avait-il dit ces mots ? Si dure et injuste . Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de si grave pour qu'il le rejette ainsi ? »

Shuichi courrait à en perdre haleine sous cette pluie diluvienne. En plus de la pluie, son visage était baigné de larmes, soudain l'une de ses jambes flancha et il se retrouva au sol.

A bout de souffle il se releva difficilement, tentant de sécher des larmes qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il était déjà bien loin de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Eiri Yuki .

« -Où aller à cette heure ? Chez Hiro ? non, il en a déjà beaucoup trop fait pour moi. Chez mes parents ? Oui se serai une solution ! »

Il recommença à avancer péniblement, arrivé au bout de la rue, de faible lueur attirèrent son attention. De l'autre côté de la route se trouvai le parc du centre ville illuminée par plusieurs réverbères . Ce même parc où tout avait commencé , Le lieu qui avait changer sa vie. Sa rencontre avec le célèbre écrivain Eiri Yuki devenu son amant, enfin s'il peu encore le considérer comme tel à présent !

Et si… et si ce lieu qui lui tenait tant à cœur pouvait encore lui offrir une nouvelle chance, ne serai ce qu'un simple petit espoir, l'espoir que cet homme qui lui avait fait connaitre l'amour et fait naître un bonheur si intense au fond de son âme vienne le rechercher et lui pardonnant la quelconque erreur qu'il aurait commise pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation actuel.

Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du parc, un bras tendu vers l'avant souhaitant atteindre au plus vite se nouvel espoir. Arrivé à la moitié du chemin….

Une lumière aveuglante…

Un cri strident étouffé par le son de la drache…

Plus sombre que la nuit, Les ténèbres…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 1

«Pensée »

« -parole »

**Chapitre 1**

Le lendemain matin,

Dans l'appartement, Yuki s'étira sur sa chaise de bureau. Après une autre nuit blanche à travailler sur l'écrit de son nouveau roman « Amour à sens unique », il l'avait enfin clôturé.

Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, désireux de boire un café bien corsé.

Pendant que le thermos faisait son œuvre, l'écrivain ressenti comme un vide dans l'appartement, comme s'il manquait quelque chose.

« C'est sans doute à cause de la fatigue, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. » Se dit-il

Il se servit une bonne tasse et au moment d'y gouter le téléphone sonna.

«- Kuso, saleté de fixe, je ne peux jamais être tranquille cinq minute. »

Yuki reposa sa tasse sur la table du salon et décrocha le combiné.

« -Allo »

« -Yuki ? »

« -Lui-même »

« -C'est Hiro, est ce que Shuichi est là ? Cela va faire une heure que Suguru et moi l'attendons au studio d'enregistrement. »

«- Shuichi ? »... en y réfléchissant, voilà d'où provenait ce vide. Depuis hier soir il ne l'avait plus vu ou entendu. Et quand on connait le caractère du jeune chanteur. En temps normal il l'entendrai geindre pour une broutille ou le verrai sauter dans tous les sens criant des « je t'aime mon Yuki »à tous bout de champ.

« -Eh, tu peux me répondre oui, tu sais où il est ou pas ? » S'impatientait Le guitariste à l'autre bout du fil. « Il ne répond pas quand on l'appel sur son portable. »

« -Non, je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Pour ne rien te cacher, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis hier soir. »

« -Vraiment…, répond moi sincèrement. Il sait passer quelque chose entre vous hier ? »

« ….. » Un blanc d'une bonne minute se fit dans la conversation.

« -Je m'en serai douté. Bon je vais prendre contact avec ses parents, s'il n'est pas venu me voir c'est chez eux qu'il doit aller. Sinon il y aura de quoi s'inquiéter, je te rappellerai.

Yuki raccrocha.

Il est vrai que cette situation était similairement déjà arrivée à plusieurs reprises dans le passé, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. En y repensant, il se souvenait avoir été en colère hier soir mais sens plus. De toute façon, aussi dure qu'il se comportait envers Shuichi, peu importe les raisons, cet imbécile revenait toujours et leurs relation, la vie qu'ils partageaient reprenait son coure comme à son habitude.

Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé du salon et termina son café à présent tiède tout en regardant les informations du journal TV.

« Oui, c'est certain…il reviendra….du-moins je l'espère. »

_**A SUIVRE …**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cinq jours, cela faisait maintenant cinq satanés jours que Shuichi n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Ni sa famille, ni ses amis ou même la police n'avaient retrouvé sa trace.

Tous c'étaient mis à sa recherche, Yuki également. Il avait fait en sorte de reporter ses prochaines publications et interviews prévue afin de se concentrer sur un unique but, retrouver son amant, son bien aimé, son Shuichi. Bien qu'il ne l'avouera pas tous haut.

Tôma Seguchi étant le directeur de la maison de disque N-G s'était occupé d'étouffer l'affaire afin d'éviter un scandale. Feintant aux journalistes des vacances à l'étranger.

_Samedi 15h23, appartement d'Eiri Yuki_

Yuki ainsi que les deux autres membres de Bad Luck et leur manageur K se faisaient face dans le salon. Tentant de trouver une piste même infime qui pourrai les mener à leur ami disparu.

Malheureusement plus aucunes idées ne leurs venait. Tout, absolument tous les lieux, même les plus insolite avait été fouillé. Les lieux favoris et habituellement fréquenté du chanteur et la moindre petite ruelle sombre de la ville.

Du coter des force de l'ordre l'on avait d'abord suspecté un enlèvement, mais n'ayant reçu aucun coup de téléphone du coupable ou une demande de rançon l'idée était mise de coter.

Elles recherchaient dans le plus grand secret pour ne rien ébruiter, inspectant chaque centimètres des campagnes, des champs, le fond des rivières et lacs des alentours de la ville. Prenant maintenant en compte le risque de retrouver un corps sans vie. Les force de l'ordre des villes à proximité avait été informé et étaient sur le qui-vive.

Au bord de la crise de nerf, Hiroshi se leva brusquement et plaqua violement ses mains sur la petite table basse le séparant de l'écrivain.

« -Je n'en peux plus….tout est entièrement de ta faute écrivain de *****.

«. . . . »Yuki le fixait silencieusement l'air neutre et indifférent.

«-Comme d'habitude tu n'as pas modéré tes paroles envers lui,… Je ne serai même pas étonné qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Espèce d'enfoiré, il n'y aura pas une fois où tu éviteras de lui faire du mal.

« . . . . » Yuki baissa les yeux fixant à présent ses genoux.

« -Comment a-t-il pu tomber fou amoureux de toi, il donnerai sa vie pour toi et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Que comptes-tu faires maintenant pour réparer tes erreurs ? »

Hiro termina sa phrases essoufflé d'avoir parlé d'une traite et à la fois libéré d'une partie de sa colère accumulée, il se rassit bras croisé attendant une quelconque réaction du blond.

«- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je suis en grande partie responsable de ce qui arrive. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer. N'ayant pas retrouvé son corps, nous pouvons encore espérer qu'il soit vivant. Nous devons continuer nos investigations. »

«- Mmm, ouais »

« -Et même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je fais dans cette foutue vie, je ferais tous pour le retrouver »

« Je ne peux le nier, j'aime ce Baka même s'il a le don de me mettre hors de moi. » Pensa tristement Yuki.

_**A SUIVRE…**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Un mois plus tard _

Pratiquement tout le monde avait abandonné les recherches bien que chacun d'eux gardaient encore espoir malgré le temps passé.

Ce qui était le cas de Yuki, cette après-midi-là, il se rendit à sa maison d'édition afin de signer un nouveau contrat car son dernier roman avait été un succès fulgurant, plus d'un million d'exemplaire vendu en trois semaine rien que pour le Japon. Et à présent une autres maison d'édition européenne avait fait le déplacement rien que pour le rencontrer.

Franchement, il n'en avait que faire. Sa vie était redevenue morne et triste depuis la disparition de son amant, tout comme avant qu'il ne fasse sa connaissance.

Ces derniers jours, il avait bien tenté de se changer les idées en sortant avec divers femmes. Mais à chaque fois qu'il les invitait à terminer la soirée ou encore la nuit dans la chambre, « leur chambre », il bloquait littéralement la main sur la poignée de celle-ci incapable de l'ouvrir.

Personne, non personne à par Shuichi n'avait sa place à ses côtés dans cette chambre, dans ce foutu lit. Alors il les mettait à la porte sans explication, la leur claquant au nez !

()

Arrivé au centre-ville, il dénicha une place et se gara. Il sorti de sa voiture, s'alluma une cigarette et continua à pied. L'immeuble étant à deux rues de là.

Complètement enfui dans ses pensées, il bouscula quelqu'un en tournant au coin de la première la faisant tombée au sol, ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

Il s'apprêta à s'excusé quand il fut coupé…

«-Non mais, vous ne pouviez pas faire attention » S'exclama le jeune homme tout en se relevant.

Et là se fut le choc pour notre écrivain.

Face à lui se tenait Shuichi, bien vivant. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il pensait rêver. Bien que le jeune garçon devant lui portait une casquette qui cachait la totalité de ses cheveux et que celui-ci portait une tenue relativement sobre par rapport à l'habituel style vestimentaire flashy et coloré.

Yuki n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre, des yeux aussi beau et envoutant, il n'en avait croisé qu'une seul paire dans sa vie.

Après c'être fixés intensément durant une bonne minute, Yuki tendit une main vers le plus jeune mais avant qu'il n'atteigne son but, sa main fut repoussée sèchement par celui qu'il croyait être Shuichi.

«-Ne me touché pas » Dit le garçon, puis il contourna notre écrivain sans plus un regard pour lui et continua sa route.

Yuki n'en revenait pas, Shuichi l'avait tout bonnement ignoré, comme s'il était un parfait étranger. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, se retournant il eut tout juste le temps de voir son aimer disparaitre au coin de la rue.

MAIS QUE CE PASSAIT-IL ?

a suivre...


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

_Précédemment :_

…_se retournant il eut tout juste le temps de voir son aimer disparaitre au coin de la rue._

_MAIS QUE CE PASSAIT-IL ?_

_Suite :_

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Yuki parti à sa poursuite mais fut ennuié quand arrivé de nouveau à la grand place du centre-ville où se trouvait son véhicule de ne pas y trouver le disparu. Il y fit le tour plusieurs fois, inspectant l'intérieur des cafés et magasins s'y trouvant mais rien. Seul possibilité, Shuichi avait sans aucun doute prit un taxi ou l'un des trams passant par là avant qu'il ne l'ai retrouvé !

Vif comme l'éclair, il téléphona à Hiro, lui expliquant la situation et le chargea de prévenir les autres ! Une chose au moins les soulageais à présent, Shuichi était sains et sauf.

Regardant sa montre Yuki pesta, ne souhaitant pas être plus en retard à son rendez-vous, il se remit en route, se promettant d'y mettre un terme rapidement pour pouvoir s'occupé de l'affaire Shuichi.

_Bureau du patron des éditions Kissflower._

«-Ah mon cher Yuki, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! »

«-Désolé j'ai été retardé »

«-Oh pas besoin de vous excuser cela arrive, laisser-moi vous présentez M. Dormans et Mme. Pierreux les portes paroles du Directeur de la maison d'édition Française, _Thalès !_

_Yuki leur serra brièvement la main offrant un sourire charmeur à la femme qui rougit sur le coup. Il se sourit intérieurement._

_«-Et voilà la moitié du contrat dans la poche, les femmes sont si prévisible et facile à manipuler. »_

Et après dix petites minutes de discussion, le contrat fut signé comme l'avait prévu Yuki. M. Dormans n'eut pas l'occasion de donner son avis que la jeune femme lui donnait déjà les papiers à signer avec que des avantages pour lui au niveau du profit et une collaboration entre les deux maisons d'édition qui parlait à présent d'une fusion entre eux.

Quand ils partirent, Yuki voulu en faire de même mais fut arrêté par le patron.

«-Mon cher Yuki j'aurai besoin de votre avis à propos d'un écrit qui je pense fera sensation auprès des lectrices ! »

Yuki soupira et fit demi-tour afin de prendre ce fameux écrit. Il s'assit en fasse du bureau et le feuilleta rapidement ne prêtant pas vraiment attention de son contenu.

«-Pour ma part j'avoue qu'une histoire d'amour entre homme ne m'attire pas plus que cela mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela pourrait nous permettre d'agrandir la diversité du publique viser. »

Après ces mots, Yuki s'intéressa plus sérieusement à ce qu'il avait entre les mains et au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait sa lecture, il fut intrigué. L'histoire parlait d'un jeune garçon passionner de musique tombant amoureux d'un bel écrivain ténébreux.

Sa respiration se coupa s'en qu'il sent rende compte et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, devant ses yeux et entre ses mains se trouvait son histoire d'amour avec Shuichi. Tout s'y trouvai, de leur première rencontre dans le parc jusqu'à ce fameux soir ou ils s'étaient perdu il y a plus d'un mois. Malgré les noms différents des personnages il n'y avait aucun doute.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque l'homme en face de lui prit la parole, ce qui lui fit remarquer son soudain manque d'oxygène, qu'il corrigea bien vite en inspirant une bonne goulée d'air.

«- ….Serait une bonne idée quand penser vous ? »

«-Pardon ? Je…Je n'ai pas compris ! »

«-Je vous demandai si vous accepteriez de coacher ce nouveau petit prodige ? »

«-Se serai avec plaisir, mais serai-t-il possible d'en savoir plus sur cette personne ? »

Ils n'y a pas trente-six solution, sois c'est un fanatique déséquilibré qui a utiliser je ne sais quel moyen pour en savoir autant mais j'en doute, sois c'est une coïncidence énormes ou bien … Non je ne peux pas y croire, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne il n'a jamais été doué pour écrire, il n'y a qu'à voir ses chansons…

«-Mais pas de problème, en fait ce jeune garçon c'est présenter à moi ce matin même avant votre arrivée. »

«-Pourriez-vous me le décrire, comment était-il habillé ? »

«-Je veux bien mais pourquoi cette question ? »

«-Je pense l'avoir croisé en arrivant ! »

Yuki n'en pouvais plus, il devait savoir, confirmé ses doutes.

«-Il portait jean noir, un T-shirt blanc, une veste noir également et une casquette qu'il n'a pas daigné retirer lors de notre entretient ! »

Incroyable, inimaginable, il avait donc raison, ce jeune garçon était bel et bien Shuichi. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Ces actions n'avaient aucun sens. Pourquoi écrire leur vie ? Prévoyait-il de lui faire du chantage ? Non ce n'était pas son genre. Ces questions restaient sans réponse et ça l'exaspérait.

«-Vous disiez donc qu'il est venu vous voir ce matin ? Comment cela s'est-il déroulé ? »

«-Plutôt bien je dois dire, à première vue c'est un garçon assez calme et réservé. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Il est entré puis c'est présenter sous son nom de plume _Hudson HISICHI, m'as remis son écrit ainsi que son numéro de téléphone et il s'ait éclipsé sans un mot de plus. A vrai dire la première personne à qui il m'a fait penser c'est vous. Je pense que vous devriez bien vous entendre ! »_

_« Hudson HISICHI ? Sans doute un anagramme ! Quand pourrai-je le rencontrer ? »_

_« Sachant que vous ne direz pas non, je lui ai déjà téléphoné pour lui dire que j'avais un contrat prêt à signer pour lui et qu'il allait pouvoir rencontrer l'un de nos plus grand écrivain afin qu'il puisse évoluer rapidement dans ce milieu ! »_

_«-Lui avez-vous donné mon nom ? » S'inquiéta Yuki._

_«-Non, bien sûr que non, je lui laisse la surprise de le découvrir le moment venu ! »_

«-Où et quand aura lui cette rencontre ? »

«-Si vous n'avez rien de prévu aujourd'hui, il est disponible cet après-midi, Voici son adresse ! » Répondit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier.

«-Merci ! Je vous laisse alors, je vais me préparer pour ce rendez-vous ! »

«-Parfait, bonne journée et que tout aille bien ! »

Yuki sorti du bureau et appela à nouveau Hiro, l'informa des derniers évènements.

«-Alors c'est certain, tu l'as retrouvé ! C'est génial, je retire tous ce que je t'ai dits ces dernières semaines ! »

«-Ok, ok pas la peine de t'exciter, je t'attends là-bas à treize heure et n'essaie pas de me doubler compris ? »

«-D'accord tu as gagné, je préviens les autres et je te rejoins, bye ! »

Après que le guitariste ai raccroché Yuki rentra se préparer exciter, énervé mais aussi inquiet de connaitre le fin fond de cette histoire. A treize heures tapantes le duo se retrouvèrent devant l'appartement de Shuichi. L'écrivain leva sa main et appuya sur la sonnette….

A SUIVRE…


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes sans que l'on daigne venir leur ouvrir. Le Guitariste commençait à s'exciter sur la pauvre sonnette et l'écrivain n'allait pas tarder à défoncer cette maudite porte toujours close.

«-Il est sans doute absent, ton manager aurait dut le prévenir de ton arrivée ! »

«-C'est ça, pour qu'il me fuit à nouveau comme ce matin, non merci ! Et lâche cette foutu sonnette, elle me vrille les oreilles ! »

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand finalement des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur de l'appartement ainsi qu'une voix étouffée.

«-C'est bon c'est bon j'arrive, rho il n'y a jamais moyen d'être tranquille sous la douche ! »

On entendit un « clic » puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir par l'entrebâillement de celle-ci un corps à moitié nu, si l'on compte une serviette entourant la taille du jeune homme et une autre cachant son visage. Celui-ci visiblement en train de se sécher les cheveux.

Quand la porte fut totalement ouverte Hiro ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur le garçon en face d'eux, les faisant tomber à la renverse.

«-Oh Shu si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, espèce d'imbécile ! » S'exclama Hiro en étreignant sa pauvre victime toujours au sol.

«-Quoi ? Mais… Mais qui tu es toi ? »

«-Qui je suis ? Ne me dit pas que tu… »

Hiro ne termina pas sa phrase car Yuki l'avait agrippé par le col de sa veste et l'avait remis sur c'est pied. Après c'être défait de la prise de l'écrivain, Hiro reporta de nouveau son attention vers le plus jeune et la….. Un gros blanc s'installa….

En se relevant, la serviette sur la tête du jeune homme était tombée laissant voir un garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux yeux bleus océan, malgré sa taille et sa physionomie quasi identique à Shuichi ce n'était définitivement pas lui. Yuki se senti mal d'un coup.

«Me serai-je donc trompé ? Pourtant ce matin dans la rue… Ces yeux ? Des lentilles peut-être ou une simple illusion ! »

Yuki s'effondra d'un seul coup sur le palier. Il n'en pouvait plus, ce faux espoir l'avait littéralement brisé. A quoi bon continuer, jamais il ne le reverrait, il devait se faire une raison.

«-Et mon vieux, tu te sens bien ? » S'enquit le guitariste en s'accroupissant près du blond.

«-Non, non rien ne vas ! »

«-Il y a un problème ? Vous veniez pour quoi ? » Demanda le garçon mal à l'aise face à la détresse évidente du grand blond devant son appart.

«-Euh oui, nous sommes venu rencontrer le dénommé _Hudson HISICHI ! _Celui que tu vois affalé là s'appelle Eiri Yuki, c'est l'écrivain qui devait passer rencontrer ce_ Hudson. _Quant à moi, mon nom est Nakano Hiroshi mais appelle moi Hiro ! »

«-Enchanté, moi c'est Tsuru Ryotaro, vous pouvez m'appelez Ryo ! »

«-Ravis de te rencontrer ! Alors c'est toi _Hudson HISICHI ? »_

«-Non pas vraiment, c'est mon colocataire ! Il est sorti acheter des plats de nouilles, il ne va plus tarder alors entré et mettez-vous à laisse ! »

«-Merci à toi ! »

«-C'est normal, y a pas de quoi ! Au fait…Pour m'avoir sauté ainsi au coup tu dois bien le connaitre Shuichi ! »

A l'entente du prénom de son amant, Yuki se releva une lueur d'espoir réanimant son regard vides d'il y a à peine quelque instant. Alors, il ne s'était pas trompé, mais quel imbécile il a pu être à se laisser aller ainsi devant les autres, à montrer ses faiblesses et à douter de ses certitudes.

Ryo se décala sur le côté et les invita à entrer. Il les mena au salon, leur proposa quelque chose à boire en attendant et parti s'habiller !

Il revint deux minutes plus tard habillé et coiffé malgré les quelques gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient encore sur son t-shirt bleu nuit.

«-Dites-moi tout ! D'où connais-tu Shuichi, Hiro ? »

DRRRINNNG !

«-Tien, qui ça peut-être encore ? Je reviens ! »

Ryotaro alla ouvrir au nouveau venu et depuis le salon nos deux amis purent entendre la conversation qui s'y déroulait.

«-Ah te voilà enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

«-Quoi, ne me fait pas croire qu'en quinze minutes tu es passé de, « J'ai un petit creux » à « Je meurs de faim » ! Tu ne me feras pas gober ça Ryo ! »

«-T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la raison ! »

«-Ok, allège moi d'un poids sil-te-plait, ça commence à être lourd ! »

«-Tu as acheté pour un régiment ou quoi ? On va en avoir pour des semaines à tout vider ! »

«-Je m'en doute mais tu sais très bien que l'inspiration ne me vient pas l'estomac vide ! »

On entendit la porte se refermer et des pas approcher en direction du salon.

«-Au fait, tu as de la visite Mon petit Shu ! »

«-Vraiment ? Et arrête de m'appeler ainsi c'est gênant, surtout si il y a des invités ! »

Les deux plus jeunes arrivèrent dans le salon les bras chargé de plats de nouilles et firent face à leur invité, qui s'était levé du fauteuil.

«-Shuichi, je te présente Eiri Yuki l'écrivain envoyé par le patron de Kissflower que tu attendais et Hiroshi Nakano, une connaissance à toi je crois ? »

A suivre…


End file.
